


The Browns

by Lrtclover201



Category: Lark Rise to Candleford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lrtclover201/pseuds/Lrtclover201





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Walking Home Another day of school had finished it was getting towards the end of the year, and Allison Brown was about ready to graduate. She picked up her books and walked swiftly towards the door. " Good Bye Ally," Miss. Warrener called with a bright smile and a wave. "Good Bye ," Ally replied returning a smile. It was just like her mother's and often reminded very many people of her. Ally hurried outside to gather her siblings. Just as she walked outside the school house her sister Becca came running to her. "Ally are we going home now?" She asked hopefully. "Yes, Becca we are going home now," Ally replied. Little Teddy seeing his sisters hurried over also hoping to go home. " Hello Teddy," Ally greeted. " Hello Ally," Teddy replied quietly. Teddy was the quiet one so shy,but a very sweet little boy. In fact he was so quiet sometimes you didn't even notice him. "Gwen, David it's time to go." Ally called. Gwen who was chatting with a few friends said her goodbye's and ran over as David was dragging her over to the group. "David I was going to go over myself anyways you didn't have to pull me over," Gwen said angrily. "You were taking forever," David replied smartly. Gwen smiled sarcastically. "Come on lets go home" Ally said as everyone followed her down the old road. "Ally are you going to stay with us after you graduate?" Becca asked curiously. " Of course I am that is until someone comes to marry me," Ally replied. "Oh good,because I don't ever want you to leave," Becca said holding on to her sister's arm tightly. Gwen came up and walked with them David was becoming ,and of course Teddy quietly walked by David. After a while they saw someone walking on the road. It was Sydney. "Hello Ally," Sydney called meeting up with the small clan. " Hello Sydney,"Ally replied happily. Sydney Dowland was Miss. Lane's or rather Mrs. Cochrane's adopted son.

He had became the owner of the post office at 20 and was now about 27 and 11 years older than Ally. Mrs. Cochrane and her husband still stayed in the Post Office as Mr. Chocrane owned the forge, and had made such a success with it. " Those books look heavy, Would you like me to carry them for you?" Sydney asked Ally kindly. "Oh yes thank you," Ally replied handing him the books and brushing her hand against his as she gave them to him. She remembered such a method from her mother. " I hear you are graduating this year," Sydney said starting a conversation. " Yes, I am " Ally replied stuttering. She always got the shivers when she was around Sydney he was just so wonderful and kind, and handsome very handsome. " You will be staying here won't you?" He asked. " Yes," Ally replied. "Until someone mar . . ." " Becca" Gwen whispered strictly. Becca exchanged looks with Gwen wondering what she had did. " Just be quiet," Gwen advised. David laughed behind them " That goes for you to," Gwen said to David. It was quite funny how you could be only 3 minutes older than a person and still be able to order them around, but it did drive their parents crazy it always turned out the same Daivid would annoy Gwen, Gwen would tell David to shut up they'd argue for while, and finally Daivid would give in and just listen. Ally didn't pay any attention to this she was to busy enjoy an engaging conversation with Sydney. Meanwhile at the house . . . Margaret had just finished a batch of cookies and now waiting for her older children to come home. The youngest Brown child of four years was coloring a picture. " Mommy can we have cookies yet," She asked. "Please," She begged. " Not until your brothers and sisters get home," Margaret putting the cookies into the family cookie jar. " Okay," Bea replied sadly. " Did you finish your picture?" Margaret asked sitting down by her daughter ." No ,but it's almost done," Bea replied with a smile as her big brown eyes light up. Margaret leaned over to look at the picture. " Don't look Mommy, it's a surprise," She said turning the picture over. "Oh Alright," Margaret replied softy getting up to clean the counter off. " When will Ally and everyone get home?" Bea asked still coloring. Margaret sighed " They shall be home when they arrive home," She said opening the kitchen curtains so that she might look out the window.

The children arrived at their big house. It had two stories, 2 bed upstairs and 2 down with lovely parlor and a new conveniently big kitchen the children had lived in that house ever since Becca was to be born. Their parents had saved up for it and finally achieved raising enough to buy it. Margaret became a bit puzzled as she has seen 6 people coming towards the house instead of 5. She began to put the flour up on the shelf, but dropped it shortly after seeing Sydney walking very closely by Ally. "Oh Dear, the flour" She said it was all over the floor and a little on her headed out the door wiping her apron as she went outside to greet the children. " Good after noon mother," David said as Gwen, Becca and Teddy followed him in as Margaret guided them inside, and took a small peek outside. Sydney and Ally were behind. " Mother there's flour on the floor," Gwen called back. "I know," Margaret replied going back into the kitchen "Help me will you?" she said getting a broom and handing Gwen one. "Thank you for carrying my books for me," Ally said shyly. " Well I just didn't want such a beautiful young lady like you to be carrying such heavy books. Why it's almost man work," Sydney replied flirting. Ally giggled and became more serious a Sydney was now looking into her soft blue eyes. She gave a timid smile. Sydney began to lean closer towards her gently kissing her. Ally began to tingle again and smiled as he kissed more amorously. Sydney finally realizing what he was doing pulled away quickly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to I just got caught in the . . . the moment" He stuttered. " You don't have to apologize. I didn't mind it . . I mean . . . I . . .I liked it," Ally replied stuttering also. " I must be on my way the Post Office is quite busy today," Sydney said hurrying off. Margaret came out side. " Quite a kiss wasn't it ," Margaret said. " Yes. . . Mother were you watching out the front window?" Ally asked very inquiringly. " No I hired the elves to do that," Margaret joked. "Of course,"Ally replied rolling her eyes and heading inside The flour was cleaned up and Ally was by now doing homework at the table figuring out how in the world this sort of arithmetic worked. Bea sat on the other side of the table still working on her picture she had told Margaret she was 'touching it up'. The rest of the children were upstairs they preferred it better there.

Margaret was working on a stew for dinner so that it might be ready by the time Thomas got home." Bea, would you mind going to color you picture in my room," Margaret said. "But I'm not allowed to go in your room without you or Daddy there," Bea replied. "You're allowed to this time," Margaret replied. "Now go on," She ordered. "Yes Mam," Bea replied leaving the kitchen. Ally knew Mother had sent Bea out for a reason, and knew this was going to be quite a talk once she began the conversation with. "Ally how long has this been going on with you and Sydney?" "Oh I don't know it's not really much of anything I just talk to him sometimes and go places with him," Ally replied casually. "Oh is that all," Margaret question further. Ally continued working on her arithmetic trying to avoid her mother "Ally, is there something so wrong that you feel you must hide things from me?" Margaret said turning around from working on the dinner. She stood there waiting for her daughter to answer. Ally looked up from her homework. "Mother, I appreciate your concern for me, but you are digging a little to far in to my business," She replied. "Ally, I didn't mean to seem nosy, I'm very concerned about you," Margaret said. "Concerned about what is it because of Sydney? You think he's too much older than me don't you?" Ally replied getting flustered. "No not at all I think it's rather. . ." Ally interrupted. "If that's what you think then I won't stand being here another moment!" Ally replied running out side and almost running into her father. "Ally Are you alright?" Thomas asked concernedly he was quite puzzled to come home to some unusual drama. "Leave me alone!" Ally said running even farther. Margaret tried to go after her. "Margaret, I don't know what happened, but the ways she is I suggest you leave her be for now," Thomas said as Margaret hugged him tight." Come along my dear," Thomas said leading Margaret back inside. Once they were back inside Margaret went immediately to the stew. "What happened?" Thomas asked sitting at the table. "Ally and I just had a miss understanding is all," Margaret replied. "Oh, About what?" Thomas inquired. "It doesn't matter now" Margaret replied. Thomas went on with reading the newspaper. Margaret began talking about everything that happened that is until she realized Thomas was not paying any attention at all. "Thomas, Are you listen to me?" Margaret asked. "That's nice Dear," Thomas replied. Margaret pulled his newspaper down. "You weren't listening to me!" Margaret exclaimed."Of course I was" Thomas replied. " If you did so than What did I say?" Margaret asked. "Well you said . . . I can't really . . Ummm" Thomas began to say. " Thomas Brown You were not listening to me" Margaret said angrily. \

"Yes I . ." Margaret interrupted. "Don't say you did because I know you didn't" Margaret replied. " You never listen you never understand and honestly you don't care enough to listen," Margaret said as she was now very upset and unusually sad. " I'm sorry "Thomas replied. " Oh, If you are going to continue well then you and the children can eat supper alone!" Margaret said running into her room. Thomas by this time Sighed and decided that he must go find Ally. " Gwenevire" Thomas called to his daughter. "Yes Father," She replied approaching him at the bottom of the stairs. " Would you do me the favor of watching you siblings whilst I find your sister?"He asked her. "Yes,Father" She replied with a smile. " There is some stew ready on the stove,and assume you know where the bowls are," Thomas said instructing her. "Where is mother?" Gwen asked. " She is in her room, but do not bother her," Thomas replied. " Yes Sir," She replied and headed to the kitchen to get everyones food ready. Ally was now at her tree sulking huddled up close to that good old tree. She soon began to wonder why she had to burst out like that she did like arguing and didn't really do it much at all. Not with her parents she was always obeying them, but this time for some unknown reason something made her nervous about her mother prying into her affairs.

She looked up and wiped her eyes soon seeing her father coming up the small hill. Ally couldn't help it she just Had to run up to meet him. " Father!" She said clinging close to him as she began to cry on his shoulder. "Shhh, It's alright Poppet," He whispered softly. Ally gave a small giggle to it as she had been stuck with such a nick name since she was little. "I'm sorry I ran off. I shouldn't have" Ally said to him. " That's alright, your mother did the same,"Thomas replied. " Do you wish to speak about it yet?" He asked her. " I can't . . . It's only, I became a little apprehensive about a certain subject , because I suppose it's very delicate to me. Something I seem to be scared of ,and digging so deep made me uncomfortable," Ally replied. Thomas had no idea what she was getting to ,but decided to let Ally cling to him for a while. Whilst Ally on the other hand wished she could tell him as her father was some one she could tell almost everything to. It didn't matter what it was he always listened and was always there. After a while the decided to go back home and upon their arrival the found that the kitchen was vey clean and there was still a bit of stew left for them.

Meanwhile at the Post office Sydney had gone through quite a day at the Post Office and elsewhere. He could not understand why he had kissed Ally, but she had looked so beautiful and she just seemed so . . . so wonderful he just could not resist. His only problem was he wasn't quite sure if it was proper. He began to lock up shop when His Little sister Violet Cochrane came up to him. " What are you doing?" Violet asked. "Locking up," Sydney replied. "Oh," She said seeming satisfied with his answer, but he knew that there was soon to be another question up her sleeve. "Sydney are you going to marry Ally?"She asked. That child was beginning to be a real nuisance. Sydney gave her a look. " What would make you think that?" He asked. " Well you do spend a lot of time with her and we all know you walked down that old road this afternoon hoping to to bump into Ally on her way home," Violet said. Sydney by now honestly felt like he wanted to kill her. Dorcas entered the room. "Violet stop bothering your brother," She chided. 'THANK YOU !' He thought He was finally done with Miss. Violet Cochrane. Dorcas observed Sydney as he prepared things for the next day and put up things from the last. She could tell something was bothering him. Just as she was about to talk to him Sydney beat her to it. " Ma, What do you think of Ally and I?" He asked. Dorcas opened her mouth to speak. " What it want to say is, Do you think it's proper for us too . ."He said alluteing to the subject. Dorcas waited a while to see if he might decided to interrupt her again. " I think it's very appropriate ,Yes "She replied in her usual optimistic ,but quiet tone. " There's something else isn't there?" She said. " The fact is Ma I want to tell her I love her, I really do only It's Mr. Brown. I'm not sure if he would approve," Sydney said sorting a few more letters. " I see," Dorcas replied pondering for a moment. " Thomas Brown is a very complicated man , but I think the best way to approach him is to ask him personally if you might court Ally. It might make him see you as polite and nice rather than an intruder on his daughter," Dorcas replied putting things in a sensible way. "Ma, You might just be right!" Sydney exclaimed hugging her. " I shall ask him tomorrow morning . . . or perhaps tomorrow afternoon . . .don't worry I shall get to it sometime tomorrow," He finished nervously. Dorcas giggled. " I think I might be a little intimidated too if I was going for one of Thomas's daughters," She said patting him with a chuckle.That night Sydney sat in his room practicing things he might say.

_" Mr. Brown, I hope you don't mind,but I'm in love with your daughter"_

_No that sounded stupid he might be looked on as overbearing_

_"Mr. Brown, Dear Sir " Mr. Brown Dear Sir that certainly didn't sound to well_

_Perhaps he should just stick to Mr. Brown Or he could just say it straight and clear_

  
_Mr. Brown May I have permission to court your daughter No that wouldn't work Would it_  ?

A voice interrupted him " Sydney Who are you talking to," Dorcas called from the other room Talking to? What? He must have been speaking aloud. "No one Ma" He replied back to her. He began to" I was just ... " Dorcas interrupted. "No need to explain Dear, Just go to sleep!" She replied instructively. " Yes Ma," Sydney replied sheepishly.

 

**It Just Keeps Coming**

Bea came downstairs as no one was awake at all she could not yet read a clock, so she had no idea what time it was. She looked into her parent's room where her mother was still sleeping, and peeked into the guestroom noticing her father sleeping there. She had often woke up to sleep in the guest room as her parents had always told her she could not sleep in their room, so there was usually no use in trying. She climbed on the bed right next to him shaking him gently. "Daddy, Daddy wakes up," She said into his ear. Thomas rolled over opening his eyes groggily. "Who is . . .?" He stopped finally realizing who it was. "Oh Bea," He said sleepily. "What's wrong?' He asked "Daddy why are you sleeping in the guest room?" Bea asked she wanted her room back. "I just felt like it," Thomas replied. "Mommy kicked you out last night didn't she?" Bea asked nosily. "She didn't kick me out I decided to leave," Thomas replied. "If that's what you say Daddy," Bea replied heading out the room. "Where are you going?" Thomas asked stopping her. "I'm on Mommy's side," She said promptly upon leaving the room so that she might go by her mother for the morning. "Great even Bea was going to leave him. On Mommy's side honestly . . ." Thomas rolled over once again pulling the blanket over his head, but after a few moments he realized it was morning and quickly got up looking at the clock in was 9 O clock and he was late for work. He put his robe on and went up stairs to make sure that the older children had gone to school, and to his findings they had. Margaret who was about to lose her patience with a over questioning Bea got out of bed and went downstairs to make tea to calm her down. Just as she was about to put a pot on Thomas came in the room all ready in his post suit. He stopped a moment, and watched her as she put the kettle on. Margaret turned around to go get dressed upstairs whilst the pot warmed up.

She stopped as she saw Thomas neither one spoke, but stood there not knowing what to say. "Mommy!" Bea called from up stairs she panicked as she could not get her dress over her head and her mother had not yet responded downstairs. "I shall be right there," Margaret finally called as she went up stairs ignoring Thomas. "Margaret," Thomas called after her she was now about halfway. Thomas walked up to meet her. "You're late for work," She replied to him. "I know," he replied finally reaching her step."Mommy!" Bea called again. "In a moment," Margaret replied. "You have post to deliver," Margaret said to Thomas as he leaned towards her. "I know," He whispered as his lips met hers and they enjoyed a soft sweet kiss. Margaret stopped short and hurried to care for Bea, who was probably by now very hysterical. Thomas who was by now very late began to head out for work. That was until someone knocked on the door, and when he opened her was surprised to see Sydney. "Ally told me about some recent happenings don't worry I understand, I wanted to make sure you were alright," Sydney said to him as they both went to the Post Office to catch up with all the missed work. At the Ellison establishment 'George and Ruby's Household' Margaret had arrived so Ruby could babysit Bea whilst she went to the see Candleford's second Doctor, Dr. Mitchell. Bea was so upset to be separated from her Mommy and still had a couple tears left in her." Aunt Ruby, Why couldn't I go with Mommy?" Bea asked sadly as Ruby as she was by now fixing a hole in George's sock whilst he was at the office for the day. "Well . . . because it's . . . Bea she will be back soon," Ruby replied. Bea who was by very confused and ready for a morning nap decided not to continue the conversation as she laid by her One year old Cousin Grace had apparently decided to fall asleep on her blanket. After a while Ruby has looked up from her sewing to notice they had both fallen asleep and smiled. "Isn't that cute," A voice said behind her.

Ruby gasped, as she had been startled. She turned around it was her sister Pearl. "Pearl!" Ruby whispered sternly. "The Children are sleeping," She said. "There it is again, I still think George has turned you into such a fret," Pearl replied very seriously she never did approve of their marriage, and had always tried to find something to say about why Ruby should have never married George. One of her old ones was ' How could you marry some one who is doesn't believe in God' As this was no longer true she could no longer use it. Margaret showed up. "Hello," Ruby greeted she looked up, and it seemed Margaret was in great shock. "Margaret, what's wrong?" Ruby asked. "I thought I had felt like this because I was well going through . . . but I'm . . . I'm having another baby," She replied nervously

"Baby? That's Wonderful!" Ally exclaimed as her mother was now speaking to her in the kitchen. "Don't tell your father," Margaret replied. "Mother, you don't seem very happy about this?" Ally said realizing the look on her face. "Of Course I'm happy," Margaret replied anxiously giving a half smile. "It doesn't seem like it," Ally replied. "Ally to admit it I'm scared extremely scared," Margaret replied. "Why? What is there to be scared about you have done this 5 times before," Ally said and obviously had the wrong idea when she thought her mother was always so brave.

"Ally I can't have a 7th child, what will your father say? Can I do it?" Margaret replied she looked the worst Ally had ever seen her in her life. "Of Course you can do it you've done so well with. I think the new baby will be very lucky to have you, and as for father he may be surprised, but I'm sure he will be very happy," Ally said confidently. Margaret smiled. "This is why you are one of my favorites," She said as Ally hugged her tight. A while later . . . Thomas was about to go home, but just as he had put his postbag up Sydney came in. "Mr. Brown, may I speak with you," Sydney said entering the room. "Yes," Thomas replied turning towards him. "It's about Ally . . . I . . . I wonder if you might give me permission to . . . to court her?" Sydney asked him."Since you put it so well yes you may court her, but I warn you if you break her heart you will have me to answer to," Thomas said. "Yes, Sir" Sydney replied eagerly shaking his hand. Ally had been waiting outside waiting for her father she hurried in and Thomas hurried out "I'll walk slow so you can meet up with me," Thomas said heading out. "Ally," Sydney said in surprise."If you were about to ask me, I've already said yes," Ally said with a bright smile.Sydney smiled back at her and kissed her even more amorously then he had in a recent incident, and this time he didn't feel guilty about it. Ally gasped as he pulled apart


	2. The Afternoon Happenings and Surprise

**The Afternoon Happenings**

It had been about a week since all this excitement came about, and things were becoming very intense. Ally was to take her graduating exam on Friday, and Margaret was still trying to tell Thomas about the Baby. The children were walking home from school once again. It was Tuesday, and Ally was very studious. She carried her book reading it whilst she was walking. "Ally," Sydney called out from the road running to meet up with her. "Hello, Sydney," Ally replied taking his arm. "What are you reading?" He asked. "My study book," Ally replied dubiously. "So you won't be able to come for dinner tonight?" He asked making sure. " No, I can't Aunt Ruby and Uncle George are coming, and I must study hard so I can graduate, and then I will have more time to spend with you," She replied giving a smile. "How is your mother?' Sydney asked giving some concern. "Fine," Ally replied whilst reading. "Has she told your father yet?" He asked. "Told father what?" Becca asked. "Becca you don't have to know about everything. Although I've been asking myself the same question lately," Gwen said. "Me too," David added. Teddy gave no reply and kept quiet as usual. "You mean they don't know?" Sydney inquired. "Yes and it is to be kept a secret!" Ally replied as if chiding. "Oh . . . Well don't worry I only told my Ma," He replied. "That's different," Ally said. "Your Ma is trustworthy," She finished as they reached the house. "Good Bye," Ally said to Sydney hugging him quickly. "Good Bye," Sydney replied waving as Ally and the others approached the house. Ally opened the door, the children followed her in. Margaret was sleeping on her favorite chair and Bea was sleeping on her lap.

"Shh . . ." Ally whispered as Gwen began talking." Why don't all of you go upstairs and do your homework I shall check on the dinner," Ally said as Gwen lead them all upstairs. Ally went into the dining room to find that the table was already set. It was no wonder her mother was taking a nap. Margaret awakened groggily. " Wake up Bea we have had a nice nap," Margaret said as Bea got up off of her lap." How long did we sleep Mommy?" Bea asked." Bea you Sibling should be home by . . ." Margaret began to say and stopped after seeing Ally. " Don't worry mother they are doing their home work up stairs," Ally said. "I did intend to help you, but it seems you have done everything," Ally said. "I did it so you could study," Margaret replied." Mother, you didn't have to do it all by your self," Ally said sympathizing her." I wasn't by myself Bea helped me," Margaret replied. " It was fun I like working with Mommy," Bea said happily." Perhaps we should do it more often," Margaret said to Bea encouragingly." Okay!" Bea replied ecstatically.Margaret and Ally giggled as the child skipped happily out of the room going who knows where.” I suppose it's time I did study before everyone arrives," Ally replied going up stairs to her room. Ally studied quietly for some time that was until Bea came up stairs. " May I come in?" She asked from the door. " Yes, but only as long as you keep quiet," Ally replied as Bea came in and sat on the bed."Ally, are you going to marry Sydney?" Bea asked curiously. Ally turned around from her work" Bea I told you to be quiet," She replied. Bea continued on " Why aren't you answering my question? Are you to embarrassed, because if you are,” Ally interrupted. " Beatrice," She said." I'm sorry Ally I just wanted to . . ." Bea began to say apologizing." Why don't you go see what Mother is doing," Ally replied.” Okay," Bea replied glumly leaving the room

**Surprise**

Time had passed and Aunt Ruby, Uncle George and their children had arrived along with their very strict Aunt Pearl.” I shall get Ally," Thomas said. "No let me," George replied handing Grace over to Thomas as he snuck upstairs. He quietly opened Ally's door sneaking over by her desk and peering over her shoulder asked. "What are you working on?” George Asked. “ I’m studying or was studying, but I must help the ladies in the kitchen," Ally replied not seeming startled at all. "Wait you did say Hello," George said blocking the door. "Hello," Ally replied trying to get out. "I didn't get a hug," George continued. "There's your hug," Ally replied hugging him. "You are free," George replied as she rushed down stairs. Gwen, David, Matt, Julia, Becca and Bea were all outside playing tag. "I'm going to get you," Becca said chasing after Julia. "I think you will," Julia replied stopping short of breath. "Julia?" Becca said in concern seeing that her cousin's face was so pale. "Are you alright?" She asked as all the other children gathered to see what was amiss. In the kitchen the ladies were preparing the last bits of the dinner. Ally and Pearl went to the dinning room checking the tables. Ruby, Margaret and Pearl hurried outside whilst Ally went to fetch George and Thomas. "I'm beginning to worry about her she's had such a cough for a while, and she's seemed so ill," George said as they went through the kitchen and by this time Julia had come to. "Mother, what happened?" Julia asked in a bit of confusion

"You passed out," Ruby replied. Julia began to seem scared tears ran down her face. "Shh, It's alright look your fathers here he will know just how to take care of you," Ruby said calming her taking a look at her George said. "I think she just might need a bit of rest, and we must go home for the night," He said looking up at Margaret. "I understand," Margaret replied as they gathered their things and headed out. "Wait," Margaret called after the "At least take some of the dinner we all planned," She said handing them a basket full of a variety of what everyone had made. "Thank you Margaret," Ruby replied hugging her tight. That evening they had dinner with dear Aunt Pearl who was not very agreeable that night and had seemed just a little in the worried mode. Later that night. . . Thomas and Margaret were putting their children to bed. Thomas was in the Boys room and was to switch out in a few minutes. Margaret sat on Bea and Becca's bed telling them a story in particularly one that had happened during her and Thomas's early years of marriage. Ally was standing I the room ironing their dresses and putting them into the chifferobe properly. One side of the closet was Ally's the next Gwen's and in the middle one space Becca's and one space Bea's. Ally began to listen in as Margaret neared to the end on the store. "Are you saying that the snake Father saw was only a Sailors snake," Becca said beginning to realize with a giggle as Bea.

"That's right, "Margaret replied giggling along with them. Ally shook her head remembering the story Margaret had told although as many times as Ally heard that story every time she sympathized for poor Reverend Marley. No wonder he was so hurt with people on her father gaining up on him it would seem to make everything worse. "Alright, now that the story is over your father and I must switch out and you must remember what I said about hat story," Margaret said inquiring. "Shhh . . ." Bea said putting her finger over her mouth. "That's right Shhh . . ." Margaret replied kissing their foreheads. The term Shhh… Was the international code for? 'Not a word to you father about this' meaning they could not talk to him about certain stories. By this time Ally had ironed the last dress and put it into the chifferobe. Thomas entered the room to speak to the girls, whilst Margaret and Ally snuck out into the hallway to speak. "Mother, don't you think it might be time to reveal," Ally said. "Reveal?" Margaret replied a tad puzzled. "About the baby, you have had your time to contemplate and adjust," Ally replied. "Ally I'm not quite ready yet," Margaret replied nervously ."Mother, you are going to show soon, you can't spend half of your expectancy hiding it," Ally said. "You are right," Margaret replied softly . "Ally I just can't tell him I am too afriad!"She exclaimed going into the boy's room. Ally went back to her room pulling out her study book as Thomas was still speaking with the girls. Margaret by this time had finished biding the boys goodnight and went to her bedroom. She sat in bed twiddling her thumbs anxiously awaiting Thomas's arrival. Hearing Thomas coming she quickly picked up a book hiding her face behind it. "My Dear," Thomas said getting into bed by her. "Is something wrong?" He asked concernedly.

"No. . . Why . . . Why do you ask, "Margaret replied pretending to read her book. "Because you are holding that book upside down," Thomas replied with a smirk. Margaret blushed turning the book right side up. "Margaret what is it that is troubling you so?" Thomas inquired. Margaret gave no reply. Thomas pushed the book down out of her face slowly. "Look at me," He said sternly, but very softly. Margaret tried to turn away. "No look into my eyes," He said waiting for her until she obeyed "Now tell me what is wrong," He said looking straight at her. "Nothing is wrong," Margaret replied becoming even more apprehensive than before. "Something is bothering you I know it you have been acting strange for the past . . . for quite a while," Thomas said. He knew what he must do now and did so leaning towards his beautiful wife kissing her so passionately that it sent a wave of excitement through the both of them ,and when he pulled away he did it in such a way that it left Margaret hanging. After such a kiss Margaret knew it was time to tell him and she had to take a chance there was no better time than right now. Margaret held tight to her husband and put her head on his shoulder . "Are you going to tell me now?" Thomas whispered into her ear. Margaret lifted her head up looking straight at him. She smiled. " If you must know," She said taking a deep breath " I going to have a baby," Margaret replied. Thomas gave a smile. " Are you sure?" He asked. "Yes!" Margaret exclaimed. "But if you were happy about telling me why did you act so distant?" Thomas asked. "It doesn't matter now," Margaret replied kissing him senselessly and pulling apart doing the same as he had leaving him hanging. " That's not fair," Thomas replied. "Well, I did have to have a taste of revenge," Margaret replied with a sinister smile. "How delightful,"Thomas said as he kissed her once again turning the lights out as he and Margaret giggled in the dark.


	3. Future Mother-In-Laws

**Future Mother-In-Laws**

Sydney stood proudly in his Post Office he was just about to open for the day. Ally rushed in. "Ally!" He exclaimed happily.” Good Morning Sydney," She replied with a bright smile. Sydney stood in shock as that day she looked prettier than usual her blue eyes light up.” Today is the day I take my exam," Ally said holding her study book tight."I feel so confident, but immensely nervous," She continued. "You will do wonderful I have faith in you," Sydney replied. "My Parents told me something similar this morning," Ally replied with a sigh. " I Hear the new about your mother's expectancy is going around," Sydney said " I've heard about it multiple times this morning and I fear I shall hear about it the rest of this day," He Continued. "My mother finally told my father last night "Ally said. " So I heard," Sydney replied seeming intrigued. Ally looked at the clock. "It's getting late I must get to school," Ally said. "Good Bye My Love," Sydney replied as Ally blushed. "Good Bye," Ally replied leaving. Later . . . Time was almost up Ally finished her last question "Time is up Ally," said standing by her desk. Ally closed her test booklet and handed it to her lovely teacher. Ally sighed it was all over well just for now she still had to wait fry the results. After a while released all hurried out of the schoolhouse school was finished with and they had a whole summer to rest Dorcas who walking down the lane saw the children she smiled happily. "Mrs. Cochrane!" Ally and the others exclaimed. "Good Afternoon," Dorcas replied cheerily. " How was your exam?" Dorcas asked.

" I feel I did well, but there is always such a nagging doubt that perhaps I have not," Ally replied. "I'm sure you will have done wonderfully," Dorcas replied very optimistically. Ally smiled. " You always know how to cheer a body up," Ally replied. Dorcas smiled. "Happiness is my one weakness," She replied. Ally giggled it was a phrase as she had heard often. "Ally," Dorcas began. "I must admit I came this way for a particular reason, I wanted to speak with you, and it's about Sydney" Dorcas said in her most honest tone. "Oh," Ally replied." Is there something serious you wish to address me about," She finished. Ally took a deep breath as Dorcas's turn to the conversation had worried her much. "Not too serious if you don't mind walking with me the other way, "Dorcas replied. "Yes, of course," Ally said.” Behave," she said turning towards her siblings. She and Dorcas walked away from the group. "You and Sydney are well matched I know it, but since there is such a ... an age difference that if Sydney ever proposes . . . would you be ready to marry him?" Dorcas asked concernedly.” Yes I most definitely would, and to tell you the truth I really believe that he is the one," Ally replied. Dorcas giggled. "Well . . . He might have mentioned something similar, but I think it might be quite a while till he proposed," Dorcas replied."Mrs. Cochrane, Why did you approach me with this matter?" Ally asked curiously.” I started thinking and it began to itch at me I suppose he's so much older than you I felt perhaps he might rush things," Dorcas replied. Ally smiled. "You and your meddling, "Ally joked.

It was Saturday morning the Brown has was quiet Thomas had already gone to work and Margaret was still sleeping. Ally was the only one up the morning and she had decided to make some pancakes. She came down Stairs groggily, but fully dressed and very pretty. There was such a likeness to Allison that morning that she was quite unaware of. She went into the kitchen and set the pan up to heat for a while whilst she put on her apron and made the batter. Ally work for a while and began putting the batter into the pan. Margaret who had that morning felt rather unwell and very tired came in through the kitchen. "I see you are making breakfast this morning,"She said. "Yes, and I have some toast for you on the counter I have just made it I knew you would want some," Ally said. Margaret gave a half smile. "Thank you," She said softly as she sat down putting some jam on her toast. Ally looked back her mother seeing the tired look on her face. " Mother, you could have slept in later," Ally said thoughtfully. " Oh it's no matter to me I really couldn't sleep," Margaret replied. She hurried outside as she was about to vomit. " Mother?" Ally said hurting out side with her handing her a rag and a bowl. "Here, I’ll hold your hair," Ally said doing so as her mother continued to vomit. " Oh this feels so revolting," Margaret said after she had finished.

By this time Ally had realized her pancakes were burning. She and Margaret hurried inside as Gwen was trying toy take care of the problem. Margaret smelling the burning pancakes had to go back outside as it had roused her morning sickness again. " Why does this always happen to me?" Ally asked her self as she and Gwen were cleaning up the mess as David went around the house opening the windows to let the smoke out. The smoke had thinned out by now and the house was clean and free of the smell of burning pancakes. "Where's Mother ?" Gwen asked. Ally gave a fake smile. " I doubt you want to know," Ally replied going out side to check on her mother. Gwen looked out the window. " I think perhaps I have an understanding of why she said I might not wish to know," She said turning away from the window. David snickered in reply. Things that morning were just slightly crazy and of course it could go on, but no one was to know. With Brown family anything was had had quite a morning and with Julia having bronchitis things were almost just as they were at the Brown house. The only difference was no one had a horrid case of morning sickness. Matt had gone with George on his doctor’s rounds to learn a bit about doctoring. Ruby hung out the wash the wind blew softly through the summer breeze. The city filled with many different sounds in particular the sound of Pearl who appeared to yelling at that new American carpenter Jonathan Stanley. A New York Man and he were very bright and smart. By the looks of it he liked her Ruby saw the look in his eyes as Pearl chided. She hurried over to them. " Pearl you must be soft on him he's only American," Ruby gasped as she realized what she had said. "I Meant he's a new comer and . . ." Mr. Stanley interrupted " That's perfectly all right, I am only American it's true," He replied with a smile and a nod to Pearl as he left. "The nerve of that . . . that loony American!" Pearl Exclaimed. Ruby tried not to laugh because she was sure at that moment Pearl also seemed to take to him just as he had took to Pearl the only difference was Pearl just didn't wish to admit it.


	4. A Time for Change

 

**A Time for Change**

It was Sunday morning the Brown family had just arrived at church. It would be quite a while before church was to start so they had some time to conversate. That evening Ally was to have dinner at the Post Office with Sydney and the Cochranes. It was more time to spend with her beloved. Ally spotted Sydney sitting by Dorcas. He turned around and smiled signaling her to come sit by him. Ally looked at her parents for approval. "You may go Ally," Thomas said. Ally eagerly hurried over to Sydney and sat close to him feeling happy and giddy. Sydney trying to ignore Violet took a hold of Ally's hand holding it close. "Your hands are soft," He whispered. Ally giggled. " So are yours," She replied. " Why are you whispering?" Violet asked nosily. " Violet sit on the other side of me," Dorcas instructed as Gabriel had just came in and moved Violet once again so he could sit by Dorcas. Ally and Sydney sighed in relief. After church the Browns conversated for a short while until they went home to rest and after a while it was time for Ally to get ready. She was trying to get her corset on. "Gwen will you help me?" Ally asked. "What am I supposed to do?" Gwen asked in confusion. " Just pull it," Ally said taking a deep breath. " I've got it, well at least . . .Oh my goodness," Gwen said trying to grasp the strings. Becca and Bea giggled at such a situation. " Are you girls alright in there?” Margaret asked from out side the door. " Mother, We might need some some help," Gwen said as Margaret came in to help. "Oh dear?" Margaret said as she came in and took the strings from Gwen pulling it tight quick and tying. " How . . " Gwen began to say. " Experience My child," Margaret replied smartly as Ally put on her new dress.

For quite a while. Ally spent time fixing her hair and makeup and by the time she was finished she seemed even more beautiful then before. Ally came down stairs as graciously as ever. She was a sight. "Look at you," Thomas said with a look of surprise. Ally blushed. There was a sudden knock on the door. Margaret answered the door. It was Sydney and he was holding flowers. " Sydney" Margaret said. "Ally will be here in a moment " Sydney seemed distracted as Ally was right behind her mother and looked extremely beautiful, enticingly beautiful. Margaret turned around seeing Ally she smiled. " You look lovely," She whisphered into Ally's ear as she went towards the kitchen. Margaret stopped a moment to tell them something" Have a wonderful time, and be back by 10" She said. " I thought perhaps I might come by and escort you if you are ready," Sydney said nervously.” Yes, I would like that very much," Ally replied happily and shyly. " I bought these for you," Sydney said handing her flowers. Ally smelled them. "Thank you they are very lovely," Ally said with a timid smile as she put them into vase.” Are, You ready?” Sydney asked. "Yes," Ally replied taking his arm as they walked to the Post Office. " I do hope you like chicken Ally," Dorcas said to Ally as she and Sydney walked in. " Oh yes," Ally replied quietly as Sydney took her shawl.Finally when dinner was ready they had prayer and ate."Ally I hear your results are to come in soon," Dorcas said."Yes,they are and I hope to do very well," Ally replied." Giving it you all is the first step to success," Gabriel said encouragingly. After dinner Ally and Sydney had wandered off into the garden and then father down the hill by Ally's favorite rock."It's a beautiful night is it not," Sydney said."Very beautiful," Ally said as they both stood there in the moonlight. "The stars are quite beautiful also I like to think sometimes they tell stories through the constellations," Ally said hopefully. "Yes, I believe they do," Sydney replied taking Ally's hand once again. Ally turned looking into his eyes. Sydney put his hand on her cheek stroking it softly. "You don't know how stunning you really are," He said. Ally blushed. " Sydney I do believe it is well past the time Mr. Brown instructed Ally to be home," Dorcas called. "We're coming Ma," He said as they both went inside.

Pearl had just opened shop. Mr. Stanley came in for another morning visit this time was quite different, as Pearl seemed to be in an arguing mood. "Miss. Pratt," He called happily. Pearl rolled her eyes annoyed of him. She came out of the back room quite surprised to see he had her favorite flowers in his hand information of which he had probably gathered from matchmaking Ruby. "Why is it that you must show up every morning like this? Trying to win me over. Well only the most intelligent men could figure it out," She said quite smart and continued on in her ramble. " You look so beautiful this morning Miss. Pratt," He said in such a romantic American accent. " Flirting is not going to get you anywhere because . . ." Mr. Stanley by this time had stopped her with a moss impressive kiss. Pearl tried to pull away in anger, but was rather overtaken by this as it was the most wonderful feeling in the world and she gave in for a few seconds and in realization pulled away. "Mr . . .Mr Stanley . . . please," She said nervously trying to regain her stern voice and composure. She had been trapped, and before she knew it Mr. Stanley leaned into kiss her again, Pearl completely gave in this time as she had been drawn in to such a moment leaning back and enjoying it as knew that pretending to be upset all the time would get her no where. "Mr Stanley," She said softly as he had now pulled away. " Yes," He replied with an enquiring look. "I'm in love with you," Pearl said. " Hopelessly in love?" Mr. Stanley asked. " Yes, Hopelessly in love," Pearl replied with a smile. " I knew you would come around," He said as they both giggled with arms around each other. The next Morning . . . It was now definite things had changed and Ally was back into her house. Things were even Harder as tension in Europe had built and there was insecurity of the country. Germany had just declared war on Russia a few days ago and was soon to do so with France. It was a Tuesday Morning and Ally woke to what had seemed a normal summer day, but little did anyone know things were about to change. Ally did as usual and walked into the post office to see Sydney and The Cochranes. "Good Morning Mrs. Cochrane," Ally greeted cheerfully. "Oh Allison . . . I didn't see you . . . Good Morning," Dorcas had replied her voice shaky and her expression sad. "Mrs. Cochrane?" Ally said questioningly. "Haven't you seen the Papers Ally We've declared war on Germany," Dorcas replied. Ally stopped a moment still and frozen she couldn't believe she had thought it might happen, but never really considered it. "Don't worry the war won't last long," Ally replied optimistically. "I hope so," Dorcas replied sighing.


	5. Bringing in the Laundry

**It was September, the children were put in school and drafts had started. Life was different and as much change had forced itself upon Candleford this was beginning to be one of the biggest. Everyone continued on the best they could hoping the war would be over within a year. Unfortunately this was not to be so; no one was prepared for what was to come. Margaret was by this time seven months along, and doing as well as possible. Ally was doing dishes whilst Margaret taking her nap. Thomas came up behind her. “A letter has come in for you,” He said. “Seems to be Official,” He hinted. “Ally smiled it had to be her test results. She wiped her hands of the soap and opened the letter. “I made a 97 how did I do that?” She asked as she had expected to fail. “You worked hard,” Thomas said proudly. “Don’t forget to do the laundry,” He said as he left. Ally giggled. “I won’t,” She replied as she went out to take the line down. Bea followed her. “Ally will you play with me?” Bea asked hopefully. “Not now Bea I’m doing the line, but if you help me perhaps we can make that apple pie,” Ally said softly and encouragingly. “Okay!” Bea exclaimed. Ally and Bea had almost taken everything off the line when Sydney came along. “Hello Ally,” He said with a smile. “Hello,” Ally replied her eyes lit up She seemed by now very comfortable talking to Sydney that she could say almost anything. “I heard about your score,” Sydney said. “Oh yes my score I’m very excited about it,” Ally replied ecstatically. “Are you available at the moment?” Sydney asked curiously. “Not at the moment, but if you want to speak with me . . .” She stopped. “Well, I wondered if you would walk with me, but if you can’t that’s alright,” Sydney replied. “You could carry my laundry in,” Ally said with a smile. “Of course,” Sydney replied picking the basket up. “Perhaps . . . My mother plans for a picnic Friday, Do you want to come?” Ally asked as they entered through the back door. “I would love to,” Sydney replied happily. Ally smiled. “That would be wonderful, I will be sure to let my mother know,” She replied.**


End file.
